Points de suture
by Furyina
Summary: [Concours] Il y a des blessures que l'on a toujours beaucoup de mal à refermer surtout quand l'âme est encore plus faible que la chair.


**Disclamer** : les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartient pas mais l'histoire est ma création et ma propriété !

**Rating :** M.

**Pairings : **Dommage de le dire maintenant mais sachez qu'il y a Law, Sanji et Zoro.

**Warnings :** sang, violence, sexe ... Les grands classiques. Situation post Punk-Hasard alors soyez plus ou moins à jour dans les scans ou l'anime !

**Remerciements** : A l'indispensable Moyashi.

**Remarques : **Texte pour le concours de Nathdawn qui m'a littéralement pourri le mois d'août hahaha. Aussi, je vends mes 11 premiers tomes de Black Butler alors si ça vous tente ...  
Titre traduit de l'anglais (Stitches) et inspiré de la chanson du même nom de Young Guns.

* * *

**Points de suture.**

Il n'y avait pas pire souffrance que la brûlure insidieuse de la honte : Sanji venait de l'apprendre à ses dépens. Assis sur le bord d'un matelas bosselé dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse, il reboutonnait rapidement sa chemise sans un regard pour l'homme installé sous les draps qui lui, ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Ce dernier grogna quand la peau blanche et délicate du dos musclé de Sanji fut soustraite à sa vue mais il ne fit rien pour empêcher le beau blond de se rhabiller. S'il en voulait encore, il savait où le trouver. Le résultat serait sans doute le même : une rencontre charnelle, brutale, intense, dépouillée de ces inutiles artéfacts nommés sentiments : rien de plus qu'une baise sans lendemain.

Le blond se leva soudainement, remit son sous-vêtement avant d'enfiler son pantalon sans jamais se retourner. A mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient, le poids de la honte se faisait toujours plus oppressant et il ne voulait pas que l'autre ne le remarque pour le manipuler encore comme un simple pantin.

Il quitta la pièce sans dire un mot.

* * *

« Hé Sanji ! » lança jovialement le capitaine en accourant voir son cuisinier qui revenait au **bateau**. « Tout va bien ?

- Et comment capitaine ! Je viens de faire le plein, je vais pouvoir te faire de bonnes brochettes ce soir ! » s'exclama Sanji en hissant sa brouette remplie de victuailles à bord. « J'ai préféré dormir en ville hier soir pour pouvoir être aux premières loges pour le marché et j'ai bien fait ! Une caisse d'agneau et de poulet de premier choix a failli m'échapper mais heureusement ... »

Luffy n'écoutait plus, il était retourné s'asseoir sur la proue du navire, les yeux fixés vers le large. Une question brûlait les lèvres du cuisinier mais il n'osa pas la poser au capitaine. Il entra dans sa cuisine, les bras chargés de nourriture pour trouver Ussop attablé, une tartine de pain à la main, une tasse de café brûlant en face de lui.

« Ah Sanji, tu es là … » Le tireur d'élite avait de terribles cernes sous les yeux et une tête d'enterrement. « Tu … Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

Avant même qu'il ne puisse se lever, la question qui tourmentait tant le cuisinier s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Le visage d'Ussop s'assombrit un peu plus et il replongea le nez dans sa tasse. « Comme hier et avant-hier. Chopper est confiant, il se réveillera hein ? Il en a vu d'autres, il ne va pas … » Il laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif avant de se reprendre et de lancer un sourire nerveux au cuisinier. « Je t'assure que je ne mens pas cette fois. »

Ussop se leva tasse à la main et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sanji en sortant sur le pont, le laissant seul au milieu de ses provisions empaquetées. Le blond se mordit la lèvre, presque jusqu'au **sang** avant d'entreprendre son méticuleux rangement et étiquetage des victuailles qu'il rangeait dans le garde-manger.

Quand il eut fini, il se servit une tasse de café tiède, alluma une cigarette qui se consuma bien trop vite à son goût, posa son front sur la table de bois et pria pour que personne ne vienne le déranger au moment où il allait se mettre à vomir le trop plein de souffrance qui encombrait son corps endolori.

* * *

Un grincement fit sursauter le renne, juste assoupi sur son plan de travail. Quand il releva la tête, il vit Sanji passer la tête à travers l'ouverture. Il ne l'avait pas entendu frapper.

« Hey Chopper.

- Hey Sanji. » lui répondit doucement le médecin en sautant de son tabouret et en s'approchant de lui. « Tu …

- J'ai préparé le repas, tu peux aller manger si tu veux.

- Merci. » Murmura le médecin en déposant sa blouse sur un porte-manteau près de la porte. « N'oublie pas de surveiller la perfusion et s'il …

- Tu me l'as déjà expliqué. Maintenant va manger et repose-toi un peu. »

Un autre sourire triste fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut. Le cuisiner pénétra dans la pièce dans laquelle régnait une odeur appuyée de détergent qui cachait sans doute l'odeur métallique du sang et de la chair. Sanji respira avant d'écarter le rideau qui séparait son compagnon du reste du monde. Il s'assit dans une chaise toute proche du lit, eut un regard furtif pour l'homme enfoui dans les limbes de son subconscient et baissa la tête.

« Je suis tellement désolé Zoro, tellement désolé … »

* * *

Le rouge était tout. Le ciel embrasé, le sol maculé, l'air vicié de cendres encore incandescentes : l'écarlate régnait sans partage.

Tout l'équipage menait un féroce combat contre une légion de redoutables ennemis. Aucun faux pas n'était permis, le moindre moment d'inattention pouvait s'avérer fatal.

« 'tain de vent de mes deux, pas moyen de s'en griller une. » grogna le cuisinier, debout sur un tas de poutres noircies, la tête courbée dans l'espoir de faire naître une étincelle au bout de sa clope.

Il ne l'avait pas senti arriver. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il ne l'avait pas même vu arriver.

Sanji lâcha ses allumettes et sa cigarette quand il sentit quelque chose éclabousser son cou et effleurer l'arrière de sa tête.

Zoro … Lui l'avait senti, entendu, finalement vu à travers la fumée mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se faire déchiqueter en un coup de griffe par un monstre titanesque qui s'effondra aussitôt, mortellement atteint par un coup d'épée.

On lui avait juste raconté le reste, tout s'était assombri pour lui au moment précis où il avait vu le corps du sabreur étendu juste derrière lui.

* * *

Law entrouvrit la porte de l'officine du docteur et vit une ombre penchée sur son patient. Cela devait être le cuisinier s'il en jugeait par le flot ininterrompu de murmures inintelligibles qui lui parvenaient. Qu'avait-il de si important à dire à son compagnon d'aventure ?

Aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Ni les mots, ni les regrets, ni de pieuses prières n'allaient pouvoir changer quoi que ça soit à la situation d'autant plus que le principal intéressé, dans le coma, n'entendait sans doute rien. A quoi bon perdre du temps et de l'énergie à s'excuser auprès d'une statue inerte de chair, d'os et de sang ?

Il fallait plutôt souligner les aspects positifs de toute l'affaire. Si le chirurgien n'avait pas été sur le bateau avec l'équipage, le sabreur serait déjà six pieds sous terre avec tous ses rêves. Law avait réussi à limiter les dégâts : s'il se réveillait, les chances qu'il ne perde l'usage de son bras s'élevaient à environ 23%, ce qui en considérant la profondeur et la largeur de la **plaie** constituait un miracle en soi. Les chances d'être confronté à une perte de mémoire étaient négligeables. Restait juste à savoir si l'épéiste allait saisir sa chance et se battre pour revenir.

Il n'y avait pas de place pour les faibles sur cet océan.

* * *

L'équipage avait repris la direction de la haute mer quelques jours plus tard. Dans le Nouveau Monde, rester immobile trop longtemps était un aveu de faiblesse, un appel aux chasseurs de primes et aux Marines.

Sanji, seul dans sa cuisine, préparait un curry ou du moins, il essayait de passer l'étape cruciale du mélange d'épices. Il humait les différentes graines et poudres et tentaient de les accommoder à la perfection, comme à son habitude, mais tout avait l'odeur du brûlé.

« Hey marimo, tu veux … »

Il s'arrêta net et se retourna vers la grande table, vide et froide. Il desserra le nœud de sa cravate et se remit à réfléchir. De toute façon, ça n'était pas comme si le sabreur avait un quelconque don de goûteur, tout lui convenait à ce rustre. Il mangeait aussi les restes de légumes quand Luffy n'osait pas s'y coller. A cause de lui, il fallait tout le temps se réapprovisionner en boissons fortes et faire tourner plusieurs machines par semaine à cause de ses serviettes pleines de sueur.

Sanji remit ses fioles d'épices en place et jeta rageusement le contenu de son bol à la poubelle. Il sortit une grande marmite, la remplit d'eau et la mit sur le feu. L'équipage se contenterait de pâtes aujourd'hui, au pesto peut-être mais Luffy allait hurler, à la bolognaise sans doute avec de généreuses boulettes de viande pour tout l'équipage et une bonne bouteille pour …

Le cuisinier sortit en trombe de la cuisine, furieux et humilié. Même faire ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur lui posait problème, le mettait face à d'insurmontables difficultés, le renvoyait à ce jour maudit où il avait …

Il leva sa jambe incandescente et s'apprêta à frapper le mât, le pont, n'importe quel élément du bateau du moment que le coup le libérait de toute la tension et la rage accumulée jusque-là.

Le bras de Luffy l'empêcha de procéder selon ses plans. Il ne l'avait pas non plus vu, senti ou même entendu arriver. Tous ses sens étaient décidément à mettre à la poubelle.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS SANJI ? » hurla le capitaine en retenant sa jambe d'un bras, sans visiblement beaucoup de difficulté. C'était une bonne question. Sanji ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait depuis un bon moment, depuis qu'il avait senti une goutte du sang de Zoro se poser au creux de son cou. Il la sentait toujours et toucha machinalement l'arrière de sa tête.

Luffy en profita pour le plaquer contre le pont. « JE NE T'EN VEUX PAS SANJI. PERSONNE NE T'EN VEUT A COMMENCER PAR ZORO, J'EN SUIS SUR ! »

Sanji se dégagea par un habile coup de pied et visa les côtes de Luffy. Le cuisinier voulait juste vomir le trop plein de rage et de tristesse que son cœur contenait. Les cigarettes et les larmes n'y changeaient plus rien, il lui fallait quelques os cassés pour expier ses fautes.

Le capitaine ne se laissa pas faire. Il bloqua le coup de Sanji et lui répondit par un coup de poing en plein ventre. Avant que le blond ne puisse s'écraser contre la porte des cabines, Luffy l'intercepta et le fit valdinguer en plein dans l'océan.

« Ussop, va le repêcher. Je vais chercher Chopper. »

* * *

Quand Sanji ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris d'être nimbé d'une étrange lumière bleuâtre. Allongé dans un lit fort confortable, il comprit bien vite qu'il se trouvait dans le grand salon du bateau, visiblement seul. Une cloison en bois, sans doute bricolée par Franky, divisait l'espace en deux.

Il arracha la perfusion attachée à son bras et sortit tant bien que mal de son lit, les muscles engourdis par les sédatifs et l'inactivité. Il n'avait pas dormi bien longtemps s'il en jugeait d'après la quantité de poil sur ses joues, deux jours tout au plus. Fort de ses observations, il tituba jusqu'au lit voisin qu'il trouva vide, froid, immaculé.

La panique le saisit soudainement et il recula jusqu'à tomber sur le parquet. Alerté par le bruit, Law accourut de la seconde moitié du salon et tenta de relever le blond.

« Ne me TOUCHE pas ! » s'écria Sanji en se débattant, rampant presque sur le sol pour échapper au médecin. « Il …

- Je suis juste là. »

Zoro se tenait appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, ses sabres à la ceinture, uniquement vêtu du bas de son kimono et d'un imposant bandage qui serpentait autour de son épaule droite. Sanji n'en croyait pas ses yeux, devait-il cette fois faire confiance à ses sens engourdis par les médicaments ? Ses muscles trouvèrent la force de le porter jusqu'à son compagnon qu'il frappa de toutes ses forces en plein visage. De la chair, des os et surtout cette peau brûlante …

« Ne me sauve plus jamais la vie. »

A ces mots et tout en massant sa joue, Zoro eut un sourire qui surprit le chirurgien de la mort. Il avait l'étrange impression que quelque chose lui échappait.

« Alors comme ça Luffy t'a mis une taule ? C'est parce que nos entrainements te manquaient trop ?

- Bof, je n'étais pas à mon meilleur niveau mais c'est vrai qu'écrabouiller ta sale tête m'a beaucoup manqué …

- Je dois prendre ça comme une invitation ?

- Prends-le comme tu veux. On va régler ça sur le pont dans dix minutes. »

Sanji repoussa sans ménagement le sabreur et fit quelques pas mal assurés avant de se rattraper sur un meuble. « Disons plutôt trente minutes.

- Oh arrête, je ne frappe pas les hommes à terre.

- Tsssss. » Le cuisiner rassembla ses forces et quitta l'aquarium en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Vous avez l'air proches. » remarqua Law. Le ton de sa voix était acéré comme un scalpel. Zoro ne sourcilla pas et fit un pas vers le médecin.

« Pas plus qu'avec n'importe lequel de mes compagnons. Je suis prêt à mourir pour chacun d'entre eux. Il n'y a pas de place sur cette mer pour ceux qui ne sont pas prêts à se sacrifier.

- Grand bien t'en fasse. » Le chirurgien passa en coup de vent à côté de Zoro qui se retint d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il était un peu trop tôt pour s'attirer les foudres d'un capitaine corsaire.

* * *

« Ta cuisine m'avait trop manqué Sanji ! » s'exclama Luffy, les larmes aux yeux, la bave aux lèvres et surtout, la bouche pleine de bonne viande rôtie.

« Ça m'avait manqué de juste mettre les pieds sous la table pour être servie … » soupira Nami, elle aussi aux anges grâce aux sublimes et délicats entremets de Sanji.

Le cuisinier accepta gracieusement les compliments en resservant généreusement les convives attablés dehors, juste au pied du mât. Il ne tarissait pas d'éloges pour les filles de l'équipage, s'excusa plus que de raison d'avoir été aussi dissipé et chercha plusieurs fois la confrontation avec le sabreur qui répondait à ses piques avec ses propres remarques tout aussi acides et bien trouvées. Ils étaient décidément tous les deux biens parfaitement remis comme si rien ne leur était arrivé. Zoro se faisait par contre régulièrement enguirlander par Chopper parce qu'il sollicitait son épaule à peine remise mais Sanji se portait comme un charme.

Bref, tout était revenu à la normale sur le Vogue Merry mais Law ne se laissait pas emporter par l'euphorie ambiante. Il y avait quelque chose d'oppressant dans la façon dont Zoro le regardait de temps à autre quand le cuisinier venait le resservir et de plus dérangeant encore dans la façon dont Sanji se comportait avec lui, refusant de le regarder ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

« Law ! Tu veux encore de la viande ? Sinon je finis le plat !

- Euh non vas-y Luffy, sers-toi. »

Un coup de bras élastique et les deux dernières côtes d'agneau avaient disparues du grand plat de grillades au centre de la table. De sa position en bout de table, il pouvait observer chacun manger. Malgré des manières autrement irréprochables, Robin mangeait très vite et regardait de temps en temps derrière elle. Ussop, lui, ajoutait systématiquement du piment sur tout ce qu'il mangeait et Brook avalait un morceau de pain entre chaque bouchée de viande.

Law se resservit un généreux verre de vin et observa attentivement le comportement du cuisinier, toujours prêt à répondre à moindre demande même les plus saugrenues venant de son capitaine. Seule variait l'élégance avec laquelle il répondait : d'une voix presque hystérique pour les femmes, d'un air blasé avec les autres hommes de l'équipage, presque froidement quand il s'adressait à lui et toujours sarcastiquement quand le sabreur osait demander la moindre petite chose.

Le reste du repas se déroula sans le moindre heurt mis à part les habituelles réprimandes du capitaine sur son habitude maladive à goûter dans les assiettes de tous ses compagnons d'aventure un peu trop souvent. Tous quittèrent peu à peu la table pour retourner lire, travailler sur une nouvelle machine ou se reposer un peu avant leur quart. Seul Law et Zoro restèrent attablés à s'étriper mentalement à chaque regard qu'ils avaient le malheur de partager.

« Si vous ne comptez pas m'aider à ranger, barrez-vous. » grogna le blond en empilant habillement presque tous les verres de la table sur ses avant-bras et dans ses mains. Law avait bien sa petite idée sur l'origine de la tension et l'occasion de vérifier ses suppositions venait de se présenter.

« Je vais t'aider. » répondit-il rapidement d'une voix suave en empilant quelques plats vide sous le regard furibond de Zoro qui posa son verre sur la table, sans doute de peur de le faire exploser. Touché.

Sanji haussa les épaules et ouvrit la voie vers la cuisine.

« Pose les plats là et va me chercher le reste. » ordonna-t-il en retroussant ses manches et en se lançant dans la vaisselle des couverts et des verres tout juste rapportés.

Law posa les plats graisseux sur la grande table de la cuisine et au moment d'ouvrir la porte de la cuisine pour retourner en prendre, il laissa glisser quelques mots.

« Au fait, ça t'intéresserait de remettre ça ? »

Le cuisiner leva brusquement la tête vers le chirurgien qui le regardait avec un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il connaissait déjà la réponse mais la réaction du blond lui donnait la satisfaction d'avoir été dans le vrai au moment même où il les avait rencontrés pour la première fois. Maintenant que le sabreur était revenu, la donne avait complètement changé … Pathétique.

Il sortit de la cuisine sans plus de cérémonie, tombant nez à nez avec Zoro qui ramenait lui les bouteilles vides récupérées sur la table.

« Tu peux aller faire autre chose, je m'en occupe. » Même si la formulation était neutre, le ton de la voix de Zoro était extrêmement menaçant.

« J'aime finir ce que j'ai commencé. » lui répondit le capitaine corsaire en contournant le sabreur pour chercher les derniers plats sur la table et les empiler doucement. La décoction qu'il venait de préparer nécessitait un léger temps de pause …

Zoro rentra dans la cuisine et jeta sans cérémonie les bouteilles dans la poubelle avant de se retourner vers le cuisiner qui savonnait furieusement tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main dans le grand évier.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire Sanji ?

- De quoi tu parles Marimo ? » La voix du blond tremblait presque imperceptiblement. Zoro s'approcha doucement. « Et depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon pré… » Une main chaude se posa sur son épaule et glissa doucement vers son visage, l'obligeant à faire face au sabreur.

« Alors ? »

Le cuisinier repoussa sa main avec la sienne, mouillée et savonneuse. Il ne voulait pas que Zoro le touche, il ne voulait pas sentir son cœur s'emballer et sa gorge se serrer. Il ne voulait pas avoir à mentir ni être poussé à vomir la triste vérité. « Tu débloques complètement, va chercher le reste de la vaisselle au lieu de m'emmerder. »

L'armure de Sanji se fissurait peu à peu. Il avait évité au maximum de se retrouver seul avec l'épéiste depuis son réveil, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux après ce qui s'était passé. L'alcool et la tristesse faisaient un bien trop mauvais mélange et le blond n'était pas prêt à en assumer les conséquences. Il ne savait même pas à quel moment il avait commencé à se soucier de ce que pensait le sabreur de lui, à se soucier de ce qui pouvait le blesser et détruire cette espèce de relation qu'ils avaient réussi à bâtir en mettant de côté leurs égos successifs juste un instant …

Zoro s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand Sanji l'interpella d'une voix claire : « Attends, je vais … » Le bretteur s'arrêta et le cuisiner en profita pour ramasser sa veste et ses allumettes avant de sortir sur le pont sur lequel régnait tout à coup un froid assez mordant. Zoro le suivait vers la proue, grimpait les marches quatre à quatre pour le suivre.

Sanji s'appuya contre le bastingage d'un air désinvolte et alluma sa cigarette. Il respira quelques bouffés brûlantes de tabac qui l'apaisèrent délicieusement. Le voile de fumée le cachait en partie, la pénombre aussi. Quand Zoro dissipa la fumée d'un revers de la main, son dernier rempart, il cracha enfin ce qui l'étouffait depuis si longtemps.

« J'ai couché avec Law. »

Zoro ne put retenir un rire nerveux. Il s'en était douté mais il ne voulait juste pas y croire avant d'avoir entendu l'aveu des lèvres même de Sanji. Son cœur se remplit soudainement d'un bien étrange mélange de sentiments : la déception d'avoir été remplacé, la **douleur **d'avoir été trahi et un soupçon de pitié pour l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, visiblement tout aussi secoué que lui.

« D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je …

- Laisse-moi finir !

- Non, toi laisse-moi finir ! » Zoro attrapa le col de Sanji et le fit presque basculer dans la mer. « Ce que tu as fait est absolument immonde. J'ai failli donner ma vie pour toi et tu es allé te foutre dans le lit du premier venu ? Comment est-ce que je peux te faire confiance après ça ? Te confier ma vie les yeux fermés ?

- Tu … Tu ne peux pas. » Murmura Sanji, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« D'un autre côté, je m'en veux aussi. Je n'aurais jamais dû être aussi faible. Si ce truc ne m'avait pas découpé le bras, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé pas non ? » Seul le bruit du vent se fit entendre. Zoro redressa le cuisinier et lâcha le col de sa veste. « Même si c'est la dernière fois que …

- La dernière fois ? Tu te fous de ma gueule Marimo ? C'est pas parce que j'ai fait une connerie sous l'emprise de l'alcool que c'est la fin du monde. »

Voilà ce que Zoro voulait savoir, tout ce qui lui importait. Toute cette affaire n'était qu'une connerie. Ça lui convenait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que tout cette histoire puisse autant l'affecter autant.

« Bon, la vaisselle m'attend et vu qu'elle ne va pas faire toute seule … » Sanji poussa le sabreur en arrière et alluma une nouvelle cigarette. « Ton quart est à quelle heure ?

- Je suis de repos ce soir.

- D'accord. Je te laisse alors. N'oublie pas d'aller nourrir les poissons.

- Je n'y manquerai pas sourcil roulé, ça me fait trop mal de devoir payer des pénalités pour la deuxième fois à la …

- J'ai de la vaisselle à faire, pas le temps de te botter le cul parce qu'on ne t'a visiblement pas appris la galanterie. »

Sur ses mots, Sanji descendit vers sa cuisine, apercevant au passage Law assis contre les escaliers un peu plus bas, son sabre posé contre le mur, emmitouflé dans son manteau, visiblement très occupé à regarder le ciel étoilé.

« Je suppose que tu n'en as pas perdu une miette.

- Tu aurais dû me dire que vous étiez ensemble.

- On n'était pas ensemble. On a juste …

- Laissé une connerie, comme tu le dis si bien, se reproduire un certain nombre de fois ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. » rit Sanji en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette. « Tu es un chirurgien plutôt doué.

- Ah ?

- Tu ouvres des plaies mais au final, tu aides à les suturer. »

Law ne put retenir un sourire. « C'est bien la première fois qu'on salue mes talents.

- J'espère que ça sera la dernière fois que j'y ferai appel. »

Sanji pénétra dans sa cuisine et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un café bien noir et une bouteille de rhum.

« Maintenant, fous le camp. Je n'ai pas envie que l'autre débile te casse le nez parce qu'il trouve que tu tournes trop autour de moi.

- Merci. » Répondit simplement le chirurgien en ramassant ses affaires et en glissant la bouteille dans une poche de son grand manteau.

« J'espère que tu trouveras aussi quelqu'un. »

Sanji referma la porte de sa cuisine et s'afféra à nettoyer toute sa cuisine jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient rouges et fripées. Il s'accorda ensuite une pause bien mérité devant un verre de jus et une clope avant de partir se reposer un peu.

Law ne pouvait pas fermer l'œil même s'il le voulait. La faute au café serré et aux souvenirs qui envahissaient son esprit dans la solitude de la vigie qu'il occupait désormais pour son quart de garde …

* * *

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de sentiments, juste un douloureux désir et l'envie d'en finir.

Sanji n'avait pas été dur à convaincre, à entraîner dans la première chambre d'hôtel venue. C'était comme ça qu'aimait procéder Law Trafalgar, lui qui n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de s'attacher à quiconque et encore moins à un membre de l'équipage de son allié.

Sanji était un bel homme qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir froid aux yeux. Rien de plus agréable pour le chirurgien qu'une proie de cet acabit. Nul besoin de tergiverser ou de payer, d'être doux ou d'expliquer … Non, le cuisinier de Luffy savait exactement ce qu'il faisait : là où il devait poser les lèvres et les mains, ce qu'il devait dire pour flatter.

Le seul bémol, et quel insignifiant bémol !, pouvait venir de la quantité d'alcool que le blond avait ingurgité tout en l'écoutant faire ses avances de moins en moins prudentes, de plus en plus osées. On ne savait jamais en face de qui on se trouvait, rien ne se défaisait plus vite qu'une réputation, rien ne se tranchait plus vite qu'une gorge.

Quand Law sentit les lèvres du cuisiner autour de sa verge, il savait que ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il pratiquait. Non … Sa gorge était bien trop profonde, ses doigts bien trop habiles, son regard bien trop perçant. Qu'il cachait bien son jeu ! Toujours après les femmes alors qu'en réalité …

Law posa sa main sur le front du blond et souleva les mèches de cheveux qui voilaient ses yeux. Sanji eut comme un mouvement de recul mais Law remit sa tête bien en place, là où elle devait être. Il voulait profiter aussi longtemps que possible des talents de son amant d'une nuit, graver le souvenir dans son esprit, s'en resservir quand sa trouvaille d'un soir n'était pas à la hauteur.

Le chirurgien, au bord de l'orgasme un peu trop tôt à son goût, releva la tête de Sanji et lui fit signe de se déshabiller. Malgré les ténèbres relatives d'une nuit de pleine lune nuageuse, le spectacle demeurait sublime. Un torse glabre, des épaules fines, des jambes fermes et musclées n'étaient que quelques éléments de la beauté tentatrice du cuisinier… Law finit de retirer ses propres vêtements et se plaça derrière le blond, profitant avec délectation de la vue de son dos musclé et de son fessier …

Sa langue erra çà et là, effleurant des zones sensibles, préparant le terrain pour ce qui allait suivre. Un peu de lubrifiant et de temps suffisaient amplement : il plongea sans plus tarder dans les abymes du plaisir. Il allait laisser des marques sur les hanches, des traces de morsures et des griffures mais il n'en avait cure. Tout ce qui comptait à présent c'était de jouir et au passage donner du plaisir à l'homme juste en dessous.

Pendant qu'il assénait ses **fiévreux** coups de hanche, Law remarqua une cicatrice toute fraîche à l'arrière de la nuque. La peau, lacérée plutôt profondément arborait une vilaine teinte trop rouge, légèrement brillante. Il détourna le regard et s'empêcha d'y penser : il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Bien que cette déplaisante vue l'ait un peu ralenti, son orgasme fut délicieux et plutôt rapide. Quelle antre serrée, ardente mais surtout quel homme en dessous de lui ! Le chirurgien se retira et décida de finir le jeune homme de face. Se priver de la vue d'un aussi beau visage aurait été un crime ! Il finit de profiter de son orgasme au plus profond du blond, l'aidant par la même l'occasion à l'atteindre avec ses longs doigts agiles.

Sanji fuyait son regard et aussitôt leur affaire faite, il partit dans la salle de bains et ne revint qu'une fois l'autre homme endormi. Il s'installa le plus loin possible dans le lit et trouva le sommeil, poussé à bout par la fatigue et la tristesse qu'il avait pourtant tout fait pour anéantir.

* * *

Law ferma son livre et finit de rassembler ses affaires pour laisser place nette à la prochaine personne qui devait venir assurer son quart. Quand il entreprit de descendre de la confortable vigie, il fut surpris par le froid qui lui mordit la peau et se maudit d'avoir laissé son manteau dans sa cabine. Il posa le pied sur l'herbe du pont et resta un instant à contempler la beauté de la nuit qui l'entourait. Pas une lumière parasite ne gâchait le tableau d'une nuit bleutée, bercée par la lune bienveillante et les étoiles omniprésentes. L'océan semblait aussi s'être figé autour du bateau, comme pris par les glaces.

Il détestait du plus profond de son être ce genre de nuit, celles où la solitude ne faisait que l'accabler un peu plus. Contempler un aussi beau spectacle seul … Un immense gâchis.

Pourtant, il ne s'en serait fallu que de quelques mots de plus, de quelques gestes de trop pour achever de déchirer l'autre couple mal assorti, l'inciser au-delà du réparable, laisser une balafre sanglante entre les deux juste pour le plaisir malsain de ne pas laisser à d'autres le bonheur dont il ne pouvait profiter.

Peut-être un jour allait-il trouver celui qu'il recherchait ? En attendant, il lui restait encore bien des occasions d'entailler, de découper la chair et d'offrir comme point de suture qu'une nuit de débauche et d'oubli.

* * *

Voilà.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à aller écouter la chanson et surtout regarder le magnifique clip qui l'accompagne (et le magnifique chanteur de Young Guns) même si les paroles ne m'ont pas du tout inspirées pour la fiction que vous venez de lire.

Mais maintenant que je la réécoute, c'est vrai qu'on pourrait éventuellement faire un parallèle ...

Bref. Merci d'avoir lu. :)


End file.
